Taking What's Mine
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: To a vampire like Emmett McCarty, needing and wanting was never an issue. It was about how he was going to take.  When a golden-haired goddess begins to consume him, nothing will stand in his way of taking what's his. JNG Dirty Cullen Contest Entry


**A/N: This was my entry for the Jasper's Naughty Girls Blog "****Gettin' Down and Dirty with the Cullen Boys Contest" and of course I immediately thought of Emmett. However this Emmett is a bit darker than I have ever written him. Enjoy this one shot my lovelies.**

**Thanks to my betas abbymickey24 & stephlite. To my pre-reader SagaDevotee…no there will not be a sequel *giggles*… and TheLyricalCutie, thanks for your help on this. **

**Disclaimer:** **All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary: Sometimes a person can be all consuming in our lives. To a vampire like Emmett McCarty, needing and wanting was never an issue. It was about how he was going to take. When a golden-haired goddess begins to consume him, nothing will stand in his way of taking what's his.<strong>**

Taking What's Mine

**Emmett POV**

_I hate living in Rochester_, I brooded as I sat high in a tree. I studied some of the people walking the streets beneath me. The community that we lived in was a very pretentious bunch. I couldn't stand the constant chatter about parties and new fashions. They were so full of themselves while three towns over people suffered and begged for help.

The Great Depression hadn't been anyone's friend really, but things were beginning to look hopeful. President Roosevelt had just released his "New Deal" earlier in the year. However, I still couldn't wait for the 30's to be over. My associates had gotten their fill of the high class living thankfully. The only thing that kept me sane was the ease of feedings these past few years. Death and depression had been a constant during these trying times. Damn fleshbags had been falling at our feet, quite literally.

My chest rumbled in delight at the thought of feeding. It had been a few days, but I was okay, for now. I climbed down from the tree and began my walk, following the scent of my sinful delight. This had become my ritual as of late, hunting for the prey I intended to play with. Maybe I would feed from my succulent prey afterwards. My mind was still warring with the monster within. Something kept me from making a final decision, which is why I had yet to approach.

The lovely scent was interrupted by the overbearing scent of perfume and cologne. A very snobbish looking couple walked past me. They couldn't help but turn their nose down at my 'common' appearance. I assumed it was because of my clothing. Unlike others of my kind, I chose not to act like something I am not. I am rogue. I am common. I was dressed comfortably for me and I loved to fit in with the people who I originally used to be a part of. My associates, however, would fit right in. The two of them had an ease about that made them better suited to connect to _these_ people. Well, maybe the one of them. Jasper was just eager to please his mate.

I really couldn't blame Jasper. He was quite smitten with his mate and would do whatever it was his mate wanted him to do. So if it was living in splendid high life of these socialites, then it would happen. I normally would not have indulged such a stupid idea. However, Jasper pulled his _'You changed me and damned me to this life'_ card. I was not pleased with his tactic. The ripping off of his left hand and hiding it for a week gave me little vindication; yet, it sufficed.

This whole mating mayhem had taken a new level with Jasper and his _pet_. I had been around the process enough to witness the pull and tug, the joy of acceptance, and what Jasper called 'phenomenal sex'. Still, I had yet to experience it for myself. Love was like water for thirsting fools and this mating nonsense was their oasis. They could drown in it for all I care. Jasper's gift was not helping. He would emit every single emotion and it choked the undead life out of me. It was suffocating and I had hoped by now he had gotten control of it. It was their constant need to touch each other that drove me up a wall and his gift out of control. I often left so they could have their fun; as I felt that I would never be able to repay Jasper. Damn bastard knew that too, so it was the least I could do.

I was the one who had brought Jasper into this life as a vampire. The chain of events started though on a small farm in Ireland. It was a vampire by the name of Nettie that found me on my father's land in 1713 and plucked me from the potato fields. It was very easy for her to convince me to get on that boat and sail to America. It really wasn't all that exciting on the farm. I was twenty-one and eager for adventure and was sure she would give me that. By the time we reached the shores, I was changed and had fed on half the ship. We left with three other newborns and made our way south to her coven. Nettie had a marvelous gift. She could lure anyone to anywhere with just the sound of her voice. It was a great way to keep newborns in line.

Nettie and her coven sisters, Maria & Lucy, taught me all the darkness one would ever need to know. They taught me that mayhem and blood went hand in hand. We fought for territory on almost a constant basis. I never feared defeat and led their armies to many victories. They rewarded me with blood and lavished me with their bodies. I was certainly enough to handle all three. I became very possessive of them and slaughtered more of our men in order to keep them from taking the sisters away from me. They said they loved me, but even then I knew it wasn't real. I also knew they weren't mine.

I had promised to scout for more men to fill our army. The female population was growing large and the ladies did not like it one bit. The jealousy had grown to be too much. I was just about to give up when I spotted someone promising traveling across the land. He was atop his horse in his uniform and there was just something about him that echoed power. I knew he would be perfect. I changed Jasper that day and burned his soul with my venom.

Many years later, both Jasper and I had tired of that way of life. He had spoken of life outside of the army, being free to feed as we pleased. He talked about a life of no more fighting. I had had enough of training armies and being told what to do by my sire and her sisters. I was a young male and on new land. I knew there was much to discover. The fighting I would miss greatly. There was nothing like hearing the tearing of stone skin and screams of my foe echoing around me. Jasper did promise me that no matter what my need for a fight would be quenched, even if he was the one to have to whip me. I had to chuckle at him. He wished he could beat me.

Jasper had also felt distrust and deceit pouring off the sisters. It was only a matter of time before they would turn on each other or even turn on us. Still, I would not have them coming for me later. I immediately went to Lucy first. She was the weakest of the three. I moved on to Nettie, disposing of her quickly. There was no loss or feeling of remorse. I went to go find Jasper and he was slowly ripping Maria apart. He really hated Maria far more than me for changing him. She made his life hell. I wasn't always there to save him from the torture she would inflict I sat down and watched in glee as he danced around her wailing form in madness. _Ah the good old days._

The scent of my prey brought me back to the present. It had gotten stronger, which meant it was close by. I scanned the area looking and listening for it. Laughter hit my ears and I knew it was her. Rosalie Lillian Hale. She was sitting in a house across the street talking with another fleshbag. I settled in the dense set of trees and watched her.

She had amazing blue eyes that had a hint of violet. I imagined what they would be like sparkling red. Her face was round and she had a smile that I could say was appealing. I did not find most fleshbag females attractive, but I saw her beauty. She had long golden hair and lips redder than my eyes. Her scent... I could get drunk off it.

Rosalie laughed at something her friend said and her whole body flushed. Her soft, pink flesh was begging for my touch. Her smile and every breath that flowed between those lips belonged to me. Her voice...mine. Those luxurious legs...mine. Oh dear god, that glorious ass was certainly all mine. She belonged to me from her blood to her soul and I was going to take it.

"Aren't we possessive this evening," the bane of my existence spoke.

"Don't you have Jasper's leg to hump?" I growled.

"Already done. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go. Home," I growled even louder.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Someone needed to give me patience or I was going to have to come up with an excuse as to why Jasper's mate was in pieces. I just wanted to watch Rosalie in peace.

"That's wasn't a very nice thought Emmett. Jasper likes all of my pieces. Also, I thought you told me it wasn't nice to stalk."

"Edward," I paused, taking his neck in my grasp. I heard his skin crack and his eyes widened. "Why in the hell did I ever change you?"

"Because…Jasper…couldn't do it…himself," Edward said between breaths. We, as vampires, didn't need the oxygen, but I was cutting off his access to speak. "…and you…thought I was…pretty," he finished.

I knew I would never be able to live that down. When he woke up, he turned out to be...well…pretty. It was how we found out he could read minds. I released him and he chuckled, rubbing his neck as it healed.

"Do as I say Eddie and not as I do. Now go home," I said to him and looked back towards the house Rosalie was in. She was putting on her coat, readying to leave.

"See, she's leaving anyway and I need someone to hunt with. Jasper is busy reading some history book. I don't know why he reads them only to…,"

"…rant about the historical inaccuracies," I finished for him and he smiled.

Rosalie was saying her goodbyes and I took Edward up on his offer to hunt. Watching Rosalie always made me a little thirsty afterwards. We leapt from the tree and made our way to find something good. I had suggested something dignified and pompous. Edward snickered as he knew my disgust for the rich fleshbags that strolled in the neighborhood. No one would miss them as long as their money was in easy access.

We crossed the street right as Rosalie was leaving and she caught my gaze. She gasped and a low rumble started in my chest and I wanted to run her, to claim her. _Mine._

"Yours huh? Says the man that doesn't believe in love or mating," Edward said and I just glared at him.

This was different. It wasn't like when Jasper first saw Edward. We were in Chicago in 1920 and Edward was helping the war relief efforts. Apparently he wasn't allowed to enlist due to health issues he developed from getting influenza. He survived, but his parents had not. Jasper saw him and it was all kitten and rainbows. The way Jasper told it, it was cosmic, the stars aligned, and his heart felt like it was beating again.

I didn't feel any of that crap when I first saw Rosalie.

"But I bet you feel it now my friend. It's when your eyes first connect. Human or not, you feel it down in your soul," Edward said.

"Will you stop doing that? Next time you tell me what I am thinking, I am going to make you eat your own balls," I said low enough for him to hear. By the sound of his gulp, I knew he heard me. He nodded and I watched Rosalie break her gaze and walk away.

My chest tightened slightly as she walked away and I didn't like it. I hated to admit it, but maybe my little mind-reading annoyance was on to something. I sighed and figured I would think about this later. Edward and I started following a rather large man and his petite wife. Maybe we could go half and half. Edward grimaced and pointed to another couple necking. We followed them for a few minutes and noticed them about to slip into the alley. I had seen most the fleshbags in this area and these two were certainly visiting. Even better pickings for us.

We made our way towards them when Edward stopped and turned his head. He turned back in the direction we had just come from. His head then whipped back to me, his eyes wide. Her scream came just as the realization hit me. _Rosalie_. Something was wrong. Someone was touching what was mine. I ran back down the street, barely weaving in and out of sight. We hadn't gone that far when I heard her cry out again and a smack. Edward growled and that only spurred me on.

We stopped as we reached an alleyway two blocks from the house Rosalie was just visiting. Five men were hovering over a body that was lying on the ground. I saw her coat tossed aside, as well as what looked like pieces of her blouse. My mind began to melt into pure rage. They were trying to take away what was mine. I heard Rosalie whimper and smelled her blood. I was tossing the men away from her instantly. I kneeled down and began to examine her injuries. I noticed there was a cut on her lip and her hair was slightly matted. I searched her head and noticed she was cut there as well. She hissed when I touched it. The rest of her clothes were still in place. I sighed in relief that they had not done anything else.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

I could hear her attackers getting up from the ground. I hadn't tossed them far, just enough to get to her. She was my first priority.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That's _my _fiancé!" One of the numbnuts said.

He was right. I had seen this particular asshole courting Rosalie. He was not worthy. I would save him for last. I looked at Rosalie and she whimpered, gripping my shirt. I took that as the engagement was off. I stood slowly and the bastards moved in on me.

_Edward, protect Rosalie. This is going to get messy._ He nodded at my request, took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. _Thank you, Edward._

"Which one of you is going to be the first to die?" I asked, knowing my eyes looked upon them as death himself.

"Ralph, Stanley… Get'em!" The _ex -fiancé_ screamed.

The two of the smaller ones came at me first. I made quick work of them, snapping their necks. I laughed as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor. I heard Rosalie gasp and I looked back to see if she was okay.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed and I felt something brush against me. There was the sound of a crack and I turned to see one of the other bastards holding his hand.

"Fuck! You broke it. You…you broke my hand." He whined. I snapped his neck next.

There was one more hiding behind my main event. I looked over to Edward and asked if he could tell if this one was worth it. Edward whispered low enough that only I could hear that it was okay for me to let him go. Apparently this one was barely a man and didn't want a part of their planned activities.

"BOO!" I said to the young boy. He squealed and ran. Edward and I chuckled, the stench of urine flowing in the air behind him.

"Edward, clean up this mess for me. I might be a minute with this one," I said to him, making sure to wrap this up if we were to get company soon.

He checked to make sure Rosalie was okay and threw the bodies over his shoulder as if they were nothing. I heard Rosalie gasp again and looked at Edward. He was nowhere near as large as me, so it looked rather peculiar. He winked at Rosalie and dashed off into the night. I didn't care if we were exposed. My mate would soon be changed and the asshole here would be dead.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"A little of this. A little of that," I chuckled darkly.

I moved closer to him and he backed into the alley wall opposite me. Rosalie moved closer to me and I was pleased. She was choosing me over him. I moved to him quickly, startling him with my speed. I gripped him by the neck, digging my nails into his flesh. His blood started to pour and I lapped at his essence. His blood was filled with toxins. I spat it out in his face.

"You disgust me on so many different levels," I said to him and I turned to Rosalie. "How shall I dispose of him?"

"I… I don't know," she said lowering her head. She then lifted her head quickly. "Slowly, I want his last breath to see that I am still here standing."

She was definitely the one for me. _Mine_. I was lost in her pride, her fierceness. I heard a click, but I was too late. She was too close. Her blood permeated the air and I heard the bastard snicker. I snapped his neck like the others and tossed him into a pile of filth in the alley. Rosalie fell over in my arms and I lowered her to the ground. He had shot her. The wound was bleeding so much. I pressed my hand to the wound to stop it, but it didn't. She winced as I pressed harder and I growled in anger at my mistakes this night.

I heard Edward and Jasper's feet before they arrived. Even though I knew it was them, I snarled at their arrival.

_Must protect what's mine._

"Emmett, it's just Edward and I. We won't hurt her, but you need to do something. That's a lot of blood my friend," Jasper said. I nodded and looked down at her. She was still trying to be strong, but she was almost as pale as me. I took off my coat and then my shirt. I used my shirt to soak up the wound.

"Do you…always give a lady…the shirt off your back?" She chuckled between laughs.

She made me not want to be so grumpy. I knew grumpy. It was my thing.

"Anything to get naked for a beautiful lady," I said and we both chuckled.

"Emmett we have to move her," Jasper mentioned.

"Emmett… That's your name?" She asked and I nodded. "Last name?"

"McCarty. Emmett McCarty."

"Thank you…Emmett McCarty," she whispered.

I lifted her swiftly and we ran back to our house. I went around back and was up in my room a few seconds later. Her breaths were shallower and her heartbeat slowed. I started to panic, but remembered I had changed a lot of people many times before, but this was something new. If she woke up and hated me, despised me for changing her, would I survive such rejection?

"Just do it already!" Yelled Jasper and Edward.

I gave them a fierce roar and they went into their room. Rosalie just buried herself in my chest more.

"Rosalie, you know I am something different. You are going to die soon if I don't change you. You can tell me no, that you want to die, but I'm going to be honest. I'm going to change you anyway," I spoke to her with authority.

"Then why the hell…did you even…bother to ask?" She gasped between breaths.

I bit into her neck at that moment, pushing my venom into her system. I bit into her chest at the spot above her heart. Lastly, I bit into the section of skin where she was shot. Each bite she had cried out, but none more than this. I had my hand over her mouth. She was a screamer. I couldn't wait till I was making her scream for _other_ reasons. I looked over her and noticed that we were both a mess. I rushed us to the bathroom and ran a cold bath. This was hard to do with my hand holding back her screams as she changed.

What were we thinking? We couldn't stay here. We had to leave and quickly.

_Edward, pack everything you can. Tell Jasper to start the Ford. Get what you can into the car. We must leave soon._

I heard him relaying to Jasper what needed to be done. They moved quickly. This would not be the first time we would have to cut and run. Edward's "disappearance" was highly suspect. Just like then, we would make it out okay. I looked down at Rosalie's thrashing form and begged for it all to be okay.

Trying to undress a person while they are changing with your hand over their mouth is absolutely ridiculous. I managed and then couldn't even really enjoy her naked form. Her eyes widened and I shushed her, telling her I had seen it all before. She screamed even louder and I laughed. I whispered in her ear that her body broke the mold. I told her that hers would be the only body I'd look at…ever. She turned into me and nuzzled my chest as she whimpered.

I dunked us in the chilled bath and Rosalie cooed at the feeling. I knew it was feeling good at the moment. The burn would surpass this pain after a while. I took the time to tell her all about us. I knew there was a chance she would forget, but I hope she would retain the majority of it. I just kept talking to her. I told her about what we could do, how we fed, and the rules of exposure. I told her she would never see her family again. She thrashed more against me.

"It'll be fine Rosalie. I'm your family now. I'll be all you'll ever need," I whispered in her ear.

I quickly washed us, cleaning the blood and stench of that bastard's touch. I told her I never made promises, but I would try hard to care for her. I would try to never let her be hungry, to never let her be hurt. I was not much of a talker so I was scrambling for anything to mention to her. So I told her about my companions and their special gifts. It made me wonder if she would be gifted as well.

A new flicker of pain rushed through her and I thought of something else to get her mind off the pain. I knew it was useless, but she had already hurt enough. I mentioned how Edward used to stalk this little brown-haired girl because he couldn't read her mind. He ended up changing her on accident. He didn't think she had that much venom in her system.

"Bella is so bad-ass Rosalie. I can't wait for you to meet her. She once castrated this man with her pinkie toe," I said in awe at the memory. Rosalie moaned and rolled her eyes. She then went back to whimpering in between screams.

I ended up having to gag her once we got out the tub. We had to dress her and needed both hands to do that. I scrounged around looking for anything that would fit her. I was somewhat struggling to do so. He body was perfection; every curve and dip was made just for me. I dressed her in a long shirt of mine and some overalls. We would have to get her something later. She fought me slightly as the clothes touched her skin. When you feel like you are on fire, clothing was a pain, but I wasn't allowing anyone to see her.

"If you are to be my mate Rosalie, you have to be strong. You _will_ get through this and you will roar for me baby," I whispered to her and she calmed as best she could.

I had Jasper meet me a few blocks away. I didn't want to be seen sneaking her body into the car. We got in quickly and made our way. We had to go someplace remote, someplace where she could gain some control. I knew just the place. Edward clapped his hands together and Jasper gave a whoop.

Gatlinburg.

Jasper and I had bought the land when we left the sisters. It was a bit run down and decrepit, a perfect place for me. As always, Jasper convinced me to help him fix it up, make it sturdier. It was the first place I called home in a very long time. It had also been the place where Edward was changed. The three of us had a special connection to the remote little farm. Now Rosalie would join us there.

We were not making any detours this trip, feeding would happen after we arrived. We only took time to stop for gas. Rosalie was still changing and I could tell the pain was increasing. She might only be two days instead of three. It happened that way sometimes. We hit Tennessee a little over twenty-six hours later. We pulled up on the property and I released her gag. Rosalie released a wail that nearly shattered our ears.

"Gag her! Gag her!" Edward screamed.

"You scream baby. Show Eddie boy those lungs of yours," I said seductively in her ear before getting her settled in my bed and waiting out the rest of her change.

Sixty hours was what it took to make her immortal. She woke to me and only me. I stared into her red eyes and was in awe. I thought this was the _moment_, where we realize our feelings and express them or some other mating bullshit. I was willing to go along as long as I had her by my side. I was mistaken. Rosalie slapped me. Hard.

"What the hell is your problem woman?"

"You hesitated in changing me. I almost died!" She screamed, clawing at her throat.

"Thirst more important right now isn't it," I asked and she nodded. "Behave and you get to have whatever you want. Okay?"

"Sure, I get it. Feed me Emmett!"

"Demanding little bitch aren't you?" I smiled at her and was rewarded with one of her own.

"You better believe it big guy," she said. She tried to act like she was okay, but I knew all her senses were freaking out.

Her eyes were darting around the room taking in everything that she saw. Edward and Jasper were already out the house hunting, but I knew she could smell their scents. She was breathing heavily, a reflex from being a human.

"Focus only on me," I said sternly. Her eyes quickly land on mine and she nodded in understanding.

I escorted her out of the property and took her to the nearby quarry. There was always some late night worker on shift. Luckily for us, there were two inside the small office. I told her to just follow her instincts; she'd know what to do. She took the first man down fast and rather sloppily. With the second, however, she took her time, snapping his neck and feeding from him slowly. Her gulps were measured and paced. Rosalie's eyes flicked up to look at me. Her eyes were black with frenzy and lust. I was sure I mirrored hers.

I was highly aroused and I could smell that she was too. She dropped the body as she finished, blood dripping from her perfect lips. She walked over to me, swaying her hips back and forth. It brought me into a trance. I was enthralled. She stopped just in front of me and I could no longer take her teasing. I grabbed her by her waist and brought her into me. I licked the trail of blood from the middle of her chest, up her neck, and to her mouth.

"This won't be romantic, easy, or slow. This is going to be hard Rosalie," I said to her and brought her in for a lavish kiss.

Between the blood and the taste of her own venom, I was in bliss. She returned my kisses and ran her fingers through my hair. As I lowered her down to the office floor I began undressing her. She then ripped my shirt from me, moaning in delight as her eyes roamed over my chest. I growled in appreciation. My mate liked what she saw and wanted me. It pleased me greatly.

We were then naked and kissing all over each other's body. Before I entered her, I had to taste her. That sweet little honey pot has been wet since she started feeding. I lapped at each breast first, paying them great attention. Her nipples were delightful and I could stay buried in her chest for days. Yet, I ventured further down and kissed her aching bud. She moaned in delight and my name rolled off her tongue like a sonnet.

I devoured her, letting my tongue taste every inch of her. She began to buck, grinding herself more into me. I pressed my tongue inside her and felt as her walls contracted around me. The feeling of it almost made me finish before I even started. I gave her one last kiss on her bud as she calmed and crawled back up her chest.

I plunged into her hurriedly, relishing the tightness that I felt. Rosalie was the best I had ever felt. I knew I never wanted to be inside another this way. I lifted her leg and wrapped it around my waist. I drove deeper into her before pulling back out. She dug her nails into me and I knew she drew venom. I began to pump faster and harder. She was screaming my name at this point and I smirked in satisfaction.

I had to see that fine ass of hers. So I pulled out and turned her on all fours. I reentered her just as quickly and she let out a slew of curses. I kissed up her spine and pushed in deeper. I could feel so much this way and I felt like this was home. Right in that moment, nothing could have stopped me.

I squeezed her hips tighter and brought her back on me over and over. I hissed and moaned in satisfaction. _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._ Every inch of this now marbled skin was mine. That mark on her neck made her mine. I ran my thumb over it, seeming to bring her release closer.

"Almost there my Rosie," I said, not sure how long I would be able to hold out.

"Emmett, oh dear God!"

She leapt off the edge and I joined her, not being able to deny myself. She milked me for everything I was worth. Once we caught our unneeded breaths, I kissed up her back again and laid down. I brought her next to me and wrapped her hair in my hands. A slow purr started in my chest and I pulled her hair back to expose her neck. I kissed her on my mark and she purred as well. I kissed over her heart bite and she giggled. I brought her back to me and continue to kiss her bare shoulders. She moaned slightly and I knew we had eternity. We could just take our time.

"Rosie?" She asked, chuckling at my sex induced nickname. "I like it."

"So do I. Now let's see if we can bring this office down before dawn," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and I joined her, knowing the fun we were about to have. I licked up the middle of her chest and locked my black, lust filled eyes with hers.

_MINE!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you all think of this Emmett?**


End file.
